Ian Davenport
Ian Davenport was the sleazy former boss of Sally Webster at car dealership Davenport's. While she was working there, Sally started an affair with Ian but called it off because of her guilt for deceiving her husband Kevin. Ian first arrived on the street to offer Kevin the chance to be in charge of a new garage in Eccles in exchange for Webster's Autocentre. Kevin refused to sell, saying that he preferred to work for himself. Ian then offered Sally the chance to become his office manager as he was impressed with her work at Kevin's garage. Sally accepted the job offer. Ian shocked Sally during a drink at Davenport's by telling her he was falling in love with her and that he no longer loved Justine. Things became awkward at Davenport's between Ian and Sally following his confession and Ian told Sally that if there was never going to be anything between them, she must give up her job. Ian suggested that he and Sally should have an affair which would allow her to save her job. Sally was hesitant at first but eventually accepted and her and Ian began an affair. Sally's friend Gail Platt picked up on the affair after seeing Sally and Ian flirt on the street. Sally defended herself, claiming that it was good for her marriage. Following their conversation, Sally found out from Ian's daughter Gemma that Justine had been crying a lot at home recently. This left Sally feeling guilty about her relationship with Ian. While Ian was on holiday, his former PA Della Hopkins arrived at Davenport's to warn Sally about Ian, telling her that she and a girl called Dawn had both had affairs with him. Sally told Gail about Della's visit and Gail advised Sally to end the affair and leave the job straight away. When Ian returned from his holiday, Sally confronted him about Della and claimed that he was a serial adulterer. Ian assured Sally that he loved her and convinced her to continue their affair. On the street, Kevin becomes convinced that Sally is having an affair with Martin Platt after Tommy Harris told him that he heard Gail talk to Sally about her having an affair. Ian became worried after Sally told her that her daughter Rosie suspected her of an affair with him and suggested she look for work elsewhere. Sally rejected Ian's suggestion, telling him that Rosie would not say anything. Rosie remained convinced about Sally and Ian's affair after she saw them flirting at the Webster's house. Sally admits to Rosie that she was having an affair with Ian and begs for her forgiveness. Following Rosie's discovery of the affair, Sally told Ian that their affair was over. Sally asked Ian if her job was safe but Ian refused to give her a clear answer. Sally becomes more worried about her job when she went on holiday and saw her job was going to be covered by Lisa Ditchfield, a model. When Sally arrived back from holiday, she was shocked to see that Justine had found out that Ian had been having an affair with Lisa. Justine told Sally to keep an eye out on Ian in the future and to let her know if he was being unfaithful. This left Sally feeling guilty and angry with Ian. Ian attempted to get Sally to restart their affair, telling her that he was still in love with her. Sally refused after seeing how upset his wife Justine was following the news about his affair with Lisa. Ian took this badly and began to undermine Sally in her job, telling her if she was to stay in the job, he'll make sure she has a horrible time. Ian offered Sally the chance to leave Davenport's and begin working for Brooks Autosales. Sally accepted but was disgusted when the owner Arthur Brooks made it clear that he expected sex as part of the deal. Sally told Kevin that Ian got her the job at Brooks as she refused to sleep with him. Kevin visited Davenport's and punched Ian for coming onto Sally. Ian informed Kevin of his and Sally's affair, leaving Kevin devastated. List of appearances 2004 2005 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:2004 minor characters Category:2005 minor characters Category:Salespeople